Turtle Tracks
by Psycho Delic263
Summary: What if the turtles were human? I'm not gonna spoil which series this is based on, 'cause I'm sure you can all figure that out by yourselves, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Turtle Tracks Part 1**

In the city of New York, at a hi-tech scientific laboratory, a film crew was doing a telecast. The reporter had a yellow jumpsuit and short auburn hair. Her film crew all wore green long-sleeved t-shirts. The director had blond hair, the boom-mic man had natural brown hair, the cameraman had orange hair, and the guy in the van had light brown hair with round glasses.

"Crime. It's something we take for granted. But the past few days, three laboratories were robbed. The method from which they were stolen was believed to be the work of ninjas." said the reporter. "We're here at another laboratory where we believe will be the next target of this mysterious ninja crime wave. I'll report if anything happens. April O'Neil, happy hour news. Back to you, Jeff."

The film crew finishes and packs up the equipment in the van. The cameraman comes out with three different pizza boxes. "PIZZA TIME!" he shouted, setting the pizza on the sidewalk. The four green shirted boys sit on the sidewalk and take a slice of pizza.

"Who had the pepperoni and ice-cream?"

"I want some of the jelly beans and mushrooms!"

"Yeah, give me a slice of anchovies and peanut butter."

"This is seriously grossing me out." said April with her face in her palm. "How can you four even eat that junk?"

"How can you eat raw fish? Blech!" said the light brown haired guy.

"April, we better go. Nothing's going to happen. Besides, Ralph, Don, Mikey and I have to get some sleep." said the blond guy.

"What are you? A bunch of sissies? This'll be fun, Leo. Besides, who'd wanna hurt us?" said April.

Laughing is heard from behind them, and they turn around to see a group of street punks walking up to them. "Uh - them maybe." said the natural brown-haired guy named Ralph.

"We gotta message for you from the big boss man. He wants you to stick to reporting fashion shows. Your first fashion show will have jacked-up faces." said the leader of the street gang. The punks advance on the five.

"Here. Catch!" shouted the light brown-haired guy named Don, throwing a pizza at the leader. The five make a run for it. Leo motions for April to return to here apartment while the rest of them draw the street punks away. April runs to her apartment and the four guys escape to the sewers.

"Whoa. Those dudes sure are hiding something importamondo." said the orange-haired guy named Mikey. The boys run down the tunnel until they hit their foreheads on the hanging pipes and fall unconscious.

The street gang surround the unconscious boys. "Let's take em to the big boss man, Shredder." said the leader. Before he can pick one of them - a boa to the stomach prevents him from doing so.

"I do not wish to fight. But cast a stone into the lake, and the ripples will return to you. DAKENTAIJUTSU!" shouted the robed short man, hitting a punk with a kick to the stomach.

"OH whoever you are, you are DEAD!" said the leader angrily. But he gets knocked to the ground. The mysterious robed man defeats the punks.

"I trust I made my point." he said, walking over to the four and feeling each of their heads.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a man with a metal face mask and a helmet. "What the devil!" he said.

In an odd place under the sewers, the four boys lie on soft warm beds. Don is the first to come to.

"Ugh. Where am I?" he said, rubbing his head.

"Some hot tea?" said the robed short man, removing his hood to reveal he is a mutant turtle, and holding out a cup of hot tea for Don.

"Uh - sure. I think." said Don, taking the hot tea from the talking turtle. "Hey, where are the rest of my friends?"

"They are fine - sound asleep as a matter of fact." said the turtle, showing Don the sleeping boys. They soon awaken from there comas.

"Ugh. Dude, I just had a mondo bizarro weird dream that we were saved from those punks by a mutant tur - Whoa! That was no dream, we really were saved by a mutant turtle." said Mikey surprised.

"Thanks for saving us. We are most grateful for - Hey! I'm talking a giant turtle." said Leo shocked.

"A giant turtle? Who the heck are you?" asked Ralph confused.

"Perhaps it is best if I explained immediately. The story of me, is also the story of you four." said the turtle.

"US!?" said the four shocked.

"Yes. You see, in Japan, there was a ninja clan known as the Foot, led by a man named Hamato Yoshi. Hamato Yoshi liked art. One of his pupils, Oroku Saki, planned to take over the leadership of the Foot Clan."

"Sounds like someone got off the wrong 'foot'." said Ralph, laughing at his wise crack. "Man, I'm funny."

"What Ralph is trying to say is that this guy didn't seem like a nice guy back then." said Leo.

"Indeed." said the turtle. "Then one day, a master sensei visited the Foot Clan's dojo. The Foot Clan members sat near a wall to bow for the sensei, when Oroku Saki put a knife to attach Hamato Yoshi's clothes in the wall. To bow for the sensei, Hamato Yoshi now first had to remove the knife. This caused the others who were in the dojo that time to think that Hamato Yoshi tried to kill the sensei. Hamato Yoshi was banned from the Foot Clan."

"Whoa! The dude's really sneaky, considering he's a ninja - But I still don't see how you or us fit into this, yo." said Mikey confused.

"Oh we're getting there - Disgraced, Hamato Yoshi fled to the United States. Penniless, Hamato Yoshi lived in the New York City sewer system. His only friends became the rats. One day, a small child was walking on a street with a bowl with four turtles. The boy accidentally tripped and fell, causing the bowl to crash on the street and the turtles to fall into the sewers. Hamato Yoshi made the turtles his new friends."

"So what ever happened to the Foot Clan?" asked Don.

"Meanwhile, back in Japan, the Foot Clan became a criminal army led by Oroku Saki."

"Aw dude! This means that the Foot Clan was behind those robberies." said Mikey.

"Are you out of your mind, Mikey. Come on, ya think the Foot Clan would just move into New York?" said Ralph annoyed.

"Ralph's right, Mikey. We don't know for sure if it's the Foot Clan or not." said Leo.

"There's still one thing that strikes me - what happened to those turtles?" asked Don.

"Yeah, where are they?"

"Quite simple. The turtles are...you." said the turtle. This shocks the four boys.

_In a flashback, Yoshi opens a wooden door, and gasps in shock. He finds the turtles covered in goo._

**End of chapter. The mutagenic gel is supposed to mutate whatever it affects into something resembling the last creature that it touched, yet Splinter had last touched the Turtles, not a rat. Until next time. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turtle Tracks Part 2**

"So Hamato Yoshi found the turtles - Uh, I mean, us covered in goo?" asked Don.

"Correct - It was a powerful mutagen, that caused whoever touched it to take on the form of whatever animal they had most recently been in contact with. The turtles became human, because of their recent contact with Hamato Yoshi who tried to clean them up. Hamato Yoshi was transformed into a turtle because of his recent contact with the turtles." said the turtle.

"So Hamato Yoshi is...YOU!" said Ralph shocked.

"Yes - When you were born, your first words were Splinter. I took up the name because of my ability to splinter wooden boards. I, in return, named you four after my favorite Renaissance painter. I knew that when you saw me, you would consider me a freak, so I brought you to an orphanage. Now, after all these years, you have returned to me. I bestow upon you, your first ninja weapons." Splinter gives Don a boa, Ralph sais, Leo swords, Mikey nunchuks. "Donatello, your simple wooden boa can disarm any adversary. Raphael, no sword on Earth can withstand your sais. Leonardo, your swordsmanship is unmatched. Michelangelo, master of the whirling nunchakus."

"And master of the whirling pizzas if I may add." said Mikey whirling a nunchuk around. "What do you dudes think of this?"

"I think _he _committed those robberies!" said Leo running for the exit. Ralph catches up with him and stops Leo in his tracks.

"HEY HEY HEY, did I miss something here? Aren't we on current events, Leo? He just saved our LIVES!" said Ralph reassuringly.

"The thieves were ninjas, Ralph!"

"Yeah, but he's a turtle." said Mikey.

"So are we! We have to tell Burne about this!"

"No way!" said Don. "We put ourselves on TV and every scientist in the world will be after us. Besides, Burne's not going to believe anything we say. Who would believe us? And we're staying here until we work this out."

"WAIT! I GOT IT!" shouted Mikey excitedly. "We can stay here for the rest of our lives!"

"Try again, Mr. Wizard." said Ralph disappointed.

"Alright, if you guys want to prove to me that Splinter isn't the thief, why don't we just find the real thief." said Leo with a sigh.

"Now hold on a second - We're gonna prove this guy innocent?"

"Is there a problem, Raphael?" asked Splinter.

"Well, no offense, turtle but - You're a mutant. Who would believe us if we said we're trying to prove a mutant turtle innocent?"

"You're just gonna prove to _me _that he's innocent. Just leave the others out of it." said Leo.

"Well, I guess anything's worth a try...no matter how unbelievable."

"You may need these, my friends." said Splinter, giving the four a box. They open it, revealing green ninja fatigues with blue, purple, red, and orange arm and knee bandanas, and turtle shell shoulder padding. "Wear them while you search for the mysterious thief. But only search - You are not ready for combat yet." Splinter leaves the room to meditate. The four boys look at the fatigues, then at the weapons they received.

"We're gonna go into combat, are we?" asked Don.

"Yes we are." said Leo smiling.

The boys return to the spot where they were saved from those punks. They are wearing the fatigues they received. Leo has the blue-bandana one, Don the purple, Ralph the red, and Mikey the orange. They search the place for clues. Mikey finds a sauce packet on the ground.

"Ninja Pizza." Mikey read from the packet. "Dudes, do you know what this means?"

"We've found our evidence?" asked Don.

"The clue that'll lead us to the ninja crime gang?" asked Ralph.

"No. Even better." said Mikey excitedly. "It's a place where we can get some pizza!"

"RIGHT ON!"

"Don't you guys think of anything else besides pizza?" said Leo with his hands on his hips.

"Not unless we have to."

"Alright, if it makes you all feel better, we'll go to this ninja pizzeria."

"Alright! Besides, we're hungry!"

"But we have to wear our reporter trench coats. We don't wanna draw attention to ourselves." said Leo. He finds their trench coat box on the floor and the boys put them on.

"Here's looking at you, kid." said Ralph in a gangster accent.

"Well, it's a slight improvement."

The four boys go up to the surface and after a fifteen minutes of walking they reach the ninja pizzeria.

"Huh, funny. It doesn't look too dangerous to me." said Mikey smiling. "Come on, guys. I'm starving."

"Hey, guys! Over here!" shouted a voice behind them, and they turn around to see it's April. "I thought I'd find you guys in a pizzeria. So, did you guys see the ninja thieves? What did they look like? Did you guys get captured?"

"Well - We thought we saw the thieves, we can describe it, and no. Does that clear things up?" said Don.

"Sort of - But why are you guys wearing your trench coats? Did Burne send you to find the ninjas while I wasn't looking?"

"Uh - No. We just came over to get some pizza." said Leo with sweat beating down his face. "Why don't you call Burne and tell him that we think we know who's behind the ninja crime wave?"

"I'm already on it!" said April running off to find a phone booth. The four boys sigh in thankfulness, and enter the pizzeria. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watching by purple ninjas.

Inside the pizzeria, the boys are discussing their recent discussion with April.

"I'm glad April didn't find out about us. She could've gotten in trouble. Luckily, no bad guys were around to hear us." said Mikey relieved.

Unfortunately, at a phone booth, April was calling her boss, Burne Thompson. The purple ninjas watch her.

"The boys know who they are. Send a camera crew to -" Before April could finish, the three purple ninjas grab her from head to legs.

**End of chapter. The series was bought by Lion's Gate Film from Family Home Entertainment (FHE) so the series can be released to the DVD format. Until next time. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Turtle Tracks Part 3 **

"Man, that was some delicioso pizza." Mikey said, as the four walk out of the ninja pizzeria.

"Yeah, but didn't you think there was something off about those ninjas?" Leo said.

"It's just a gag, Leo." Ralph said. "I mean, who ever heard of a bunch of ninjas hanging out in a pizzeria?"

"_We're _a bunch of ninjas, and _we _just hung out in a pizzeria. And for that matter, how many of you ever heard of talking turtles?"

"Hey, look over there." Don said. He picks up a wallet off the street. "April's wallet."

"And over there." Leo said. He picks up a card. "April's press-pass."

"Yeah, I know that wad of used chewing gum anywhere." Ralph said, picking up a wad of gum. "You get the feeling April's in trouble?"

"Well, either that or she's got a giant hole in her purse." Mikey said. He looks up to see April's purse hanging off the side of a building. "Oh. Never mind."

"We better put on our ninja stuff. Remember, call each other by your renaissance name. We don't want people to know who we really are." Leo said.

The four boys run into an ally, take off their trench coats, which hid their fatigues, and put on their ninja masks. They go into the building, and climb the stairs up to the roof. On the roof, they find April tied to a chair.

"Careful, Raphael. It could be a trap." Leonardo said. Suddenly, a ninja star nearly hits Raphael.

"Yep. It's a trap." Raphael said. About twenty purple ninjas come out of hiding, and the four take out their ninja weapons. Raphael gives one purple ninja a kick to the stomach, making a clang sound. "CLANG? Did you say 'CLANG'?"

Yes I did. Michelangelo hits another purple ninja with his nunchaku, and sparks start flying. "Check those dudes out." he said.

"Dudes nuts, they're robots." Don said.

"Robots? Let's ROCK!"

The four attack the purple ninjas using their ninja weapons to cut through their metal bodies. One purple ninja takes out a fan, twirls it, and fires a beam at Michelangelo. Luckily, Michelangelo managed to jump out of the way.

"Hey, what the heck!?" he shouted. The robot ninja gets ready for another blast.

"Eat this!" Raphael shouted. He throws his sai at the robot's fan, and takes a perfect. The fan blows up in the robot's mask. "Where are these guys getting their gear? Mars?"

Down underground, the man with the metal face mask and helmet watches the fight from a monitor. "These green ninjas with turtle elbow pads with not...wait...THOSE TURTLES! Hamato Yoshi's turtles! Could it be? Hamato Yoshi still lives? I must fight these four myself!"

Back on the roof, the ninja robots pick up April's chair, and carry her away.

"There they go! After them!" Leonardo shouted. The four chase after the robot ninjas. The robot ninjas jump off the building and land on another one. Leonardo ties one end of a rope to one of his katana's handles, and the other to the side of the building. The four zipline down to the building and follow the ninjas into it. They enter a hallway, that is completely empty. "Where is everybody?"

"Well it's late. They probably went home." Raphael said.

"Hey, look at this." Donatello said. To their right, they find a bunch of computers and monitors. "A communication monitor and special hi-tech computers. This is state of the art technology."

"Whoa. Who's the dude with the metal face?" Michelangelo asked, looking behind him. Behind them is the man with the metal helmet. He rushes towards the four, and delivers a mighty blow to Michelangelo. "Ugh! Whoever he is, he's sure mad!"

"Now's not the time let our guard down!" Leonardo shouted. He rushes towards the man with his swords, but the man blocks the swings with his spiked gauntlets, and delivers another blow to Leonardo. "On second thought, maybe it is time to let our guard down."

The man pulls out a little device and speaks into it, "All units! Return to the Technodrome!" The man runs downstairs.

"Technodrome? Where's that?" Raphael asked.

"It can only be one way: Down!" Leonardo said. "Come on, we gotta save April!"

The four run down the stairs. But halfway down, water begins to flood the building. The four run back up the stairs.

"We've got to get to safety! We'll drown!" Donatello shouted. "Wait - what are we worrying about? We're turtles."

"That got mutated into humans!" Leonardo shouted. "Humans can't breath under water."

"Look on the bright side: At least it's not raining." Raphael said. The four reach the top of the building, grab onto Leonardo's sword, and swing off the building before it gets completely flooded. "Well, the good news is, the ninja crime wave is out of commission. Bad news is, we failed to save April."

"Who's gonna tell Burne?" Leonardo asked.

Next morning, the four are at Channel 6, in their normal clothes, and they tell their boss, Burne Thompson, about April's disappearance. They leave out the fact that they're ninjas and the man with the metal helmet.

"Oh, this is just great." Burne said, "The story of the ninja crime gang is getting hot, and the crime gang capture my second best reporter!"

"April wasn't your second best reporter." said Vernon Fenwick, April's rival reporter.

"Well...third best...maybe."

Back underground, the four are showing Splinter the outfit that the robot ninjas were wearing.

"This is what the robots were wearing, master." Leo said.

"Just as I feared - It is the uniform of the Foot Clan." Splinter said. The four gasp in shock. "My old enemy, Oroku Saki, is somewhere nearby."

"And that man with the metal head that took us down with one blow - That must've been Oroku Saki himself!" Don said.

"And he's got our April!" Ralph said with tears in his eyes.

"And we're gonna do everything we can to get her back." Leo said. "When it comes to ninjas, we don't the meaning of the word defeat."

"That's right. We never bothered to look it up in a dictionary." Mikey said. "Until then, who wants pizza?"

"Mikey, how could you think of pizza at a time like this?" Ralph asked angrily.

"Easy. I brought a microwave down here, and I'm heating up pizza right now." Mikey goes over to the microwave, and pulls out a pizza.

**End of chapter. In April 2009 (originally March 2009) Lion's Gate Films with release the 7th (1993) season at that time, in celebration of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles's 25th anniversary since starting as a comic books series in 1984. Until next time. Ciao.**


End file.
